pcgameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Intuition (jordan00)
' Intution' (also known as {in}tuiton or any mixture of brackets) is a comedy quiz game hosted by, and created by jordan00 in which three players rely on the powers of intution to predict the outcomes of YouTube videos, as well as each other. Whoever has the most money in cash and prizes at the end of the show goes to to play for $100,000. Part A - Visual Games There are four rounds of play for Intuition, the first part of each round is a "Visual Game", where Jordan gives a minor backstory to a perticular video, event, or stunt. These videos range from Commercials, to Pranks, to Viral Videos, to Feats of Skill. Then the question is posed for the contestants to predict privately, such as "How many oreo cookies can this guy eat in 2 minutes?" or "Where does this character claim to live?" These questions are intentionally difficult, because the range could be anywhere, and the name solutions must be exact. Once we reveal what the predictions are, Jordan asks the contstants a question based on their selections. The video is then shown, and the answer is revealed, if the contestant is the only one correct, or is closest without going over, they go onto Part B. If all three are stumped, or two people said the same correct answer, a "Tie Breaker" question is asked to everybody, related to the video itself. It could be based on memory (what color what the person's shirt?) to something on the subject of the video (What year was the OREO invented). These Tie-Breaker questions have three-possible answers, and are intended to have the contestants buzz in and say the answer. If they are correct they win the money, and move onto Part B. Round 1 is worth $1,000 Round 2 is worth $2,000 Round 3 is worth $3,000 Round 4 is worth $4,000 Part B - Pick Your Prize The winner of the "Visual Game" gets to pick a monitor of 8 colors - Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, White and Black. Behind these colors are the category of prizes each contestant could win. Five of them are common, while three are new categories, that change every day. CARS -''' Three brand new cars are available for the contestants. This is always the "Game Changing" selection, as a win in this round, means a win in the game. 'CASH -' Three colored boxes are shown, They contain either $5,000; $10,000; or $15,000 - the contents are not revealed until they tally up the scores. '''GIZMOS- Technology and Gadgets are given away. 'SETS- ' Furniture Sets and Outdoor Sets are given away, even if its bizzare. TRIPS- Three Vacations are on the table, at least one is exotic. The other three are gimmick themes such as "Science Fiction" or "Back to School" with prizes related to such areas. These prizes are split into three doors, and it is up to the contestants to pick the prize they want the most, or the prize that they feel the other contestants would not select. Because if a contestant picks an "original selection" - they win the prize, and it gets added to the total. The outcomes of this are that all three picked different items, and they all win the prizes, one chose an original selection and thus win their selection, or everybody picked the same, so nobody wins the prize. After 4 rounds, we total up the cash accumulated in the visual games, as well as give the price of each prize and add it to the total. Whoever has the most money in cash and prizes at the end of the game, gets to take it all home, and go on to play Ultimate Intuiton. The Runners-Up win a choice of $500 or a Minor Prize. End Game - Ultimate Intuition The winner of the game takes home all the prizes and cash they made thus far. But in the final game - they play a sped-up version of InTuition. The 8 category monitors are back, only instead of prizes - they are holding cash. $1,000 $2,000 $3,000 $4,000 $5,000 $10,000 $15,000 $20,000 The contestant then selects a monitor, which reveals how much they are playing for. Then they select one of three other monitors - A Red Door, A Green Door, or A Blue Door. One of the doors contains the selected amount IN FULL One of the doors contains HALF of the selected amount ($500;$1,000; etc.) One of the doors contains the "Enemy" (that was joked about throught the days episode), which resets the bank to $0, and ends the game. If the contestant could select all 8 doors, without landing on an enemny, the money is bumped up to $100,000. However, at any time the contestant could press "The Panic Button", and take home the amount of money they have accumulated up to that point. There are no returning champions. Category:Jordan00's Netgames